


[Podfic] Dragon's Gold

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Background Character Death, Chimera Roy Mustang, Dragon Maes Hughes, Dragon Riza Hawkeye, Dragon Roy Mustang, Dragon Zolf J. Kimblee, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Inhuman Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Prince Edward Elric, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prince Edward is a pain in his parents' behinds, and they eventually resort to locking him up in a tower with a dragon in hopes that some enforced solitude will help him sort out his priorities. Unsurprisingly, this doesn't quite work out the way they'd hoped.





	[Podfic] Dragon's Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611856) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Dragon's Gold: 3:17:07

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Dragon's%20Gold.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Dragon's%20Gold.mp3) | **Size:** 182 MB | **Duration:** 3:17:07
  * [MP3 Complete Series (ZIP)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Chimera-Dragons%20Verse.zip) | **Size:** 212 MB | **Duration:** 3:49:18
  * [Podbook (Complete Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Chimera-Dragons%20Verse.m4b) | **Size:** 110 MB | **Duration:** 3:49:18

  
---|---


End file.
